Stiles The Slut
by XxxBabyGurlxxX
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a slut. A huge cockslut and cumslut for his pack, lacrosse team and just about any body else who he finds an interest in. No one really denied him, I mean, who would? It's Stiles.
1. Chap 1 : Description

Stiles Stilinski

Who is Stiles Stilinski?

Stiles Stilinski is a slut. A huge cockslut and cumslut for his pack, lacrosse team and just about any body else who he finds an interest in. No one really denied him, I mean, who would? It's Stiles.  
>The same Stiles who lost his virginity at 14 to his best friend, (and regular fuck buddy) Scott McCall. The same one who had helped Danny realise he was gay. The Stiles who, before every game gets on his knees for his entire lacrosse team. The exact same Stiles who got gangbanged by his pack members one day, then by the police department the next. Stiles gets what he wants and he ain't afraid of nothing.<br>People tried resisting him before, they didn't last long.  
>So, with that said, let's begin.<br>Shall we? 


	2. Chap 2 : Jackson Whittemore

Chapter 1 - Jackson Whittemore

Jackson walked through the halls at a fast pace in search for the boy who he could take his frustrations out upon. His eyes running through the crowded halls to find him.  
>Stiles Stilinski. A laugh coming from his lips, the same lips that he needs wrapped around his cock at the moment. He glances at who's surrounding him, his best friends. The Queen Bee; Lydia Martin, The Hunter; Allison Argent &amp; The Tomboy; Malia Tate. Jackson walked quickly, blurring past others to get to Stiles. He grabbed Stiles by his forearm and dragged him into a empty classroom using his werewolf speed to get there quicker. Jackson had turned and locked the door before turning back to see Stiles with amusement in his eyes as he folded his arms and lent against the teacher's abandoned desk.<p>

Jackson smirked, letting lust take over and grab Stiles by his waist and crushing their lips together. The kiss was filled lust, hunger and desire. Their tongues battling with each other, Stiles gripped the blonde's hair causing a groan of pleasure to emit from his mouth. Jackson moved his hands from the boy's waist to his plump ass. Grabbing it and using the jean covered ass as leverage to push their groins together causing moans to fall from both their mouths.

Jackson then pulled away from Stiles sweet mouth and kissed down his neck and back up to his ear, "I want you on your knees, sucking and deep throating my cock like the good little whore I know you are. Then I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard that you will be limping to your next class with so much cum up your ass that every werewolf will be able to smell it." Stiles groaned at thought, already visualising it and becoming by the second. He begins to grind their clothed cocks together and overcome with pleasure, he barely heard the blonde's next words. "Get on your knees slut."

Stiles, being a submissive at heart, immediately dropped to his knees and unzipped Jackson's pants before bringing it down to his mid thigh and grabbed hold of his circumcised cock, stroking it and kitten licking the head until Jackson grabbed hold of the sides of Stiles head and forced his cock through the pink plump lips of the boy beneath him. Stiles could feel the 8" cock sliding down his throat as his spit began drooling over the cock and down his chin. Jackson, buried into pleasure began to moan. "Fuck...yeah. That's it baby...such a good little cockslut." Jackson praised Stiles as he swallowed his cock into his throat before pulling out, a small visible trail of saliva between the two.

Jackson pulled Stiles up and devoured his mouth, still tasting his cock on the brunette's tongue and quickly turned him to face the desk and pushed him down. The lacrosse star's hand went to the front of the benchwarmer's pants and unzipped it. Sinking to his knees, Jackson pulled Stiles pants and lacy underwear down in one go. His hands groping Stiles plump ass before spreading his cheeks and trailing his nose lightly up to his fluttering hole. Swapping his nose with his tongue, Jackson began to fuck Stiles ass with his tongue causing the boy above him to moan and arch his back as his moans began to fill Jackson's ears.

He smirked and stood up, pressing two fingers at Stiles hole and pushed his fingers into the boys ass, quickly scissoring his hole to get it ready for his cock. Stiles whimpered and moan and groaned at the lost feeling over having something in his ass. Jackson gripped his hips and nudged his cock, still a bit wet from the blowjob he received earlier. Stiles bit his bottom lip and clawed at the desk beneath him as Jackson fully settled into his ass, not moving but wanting Stiles to beg for him to fuck his ass. The brunette knows exactly what the boy above him wants and whimpers before speaking, "Please..." Stiles sounded breathless. "Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Please. Breed me. Use me."

The blonde boy smirked deviously and began to slowly pull out, stopping until just the head remained, and then slammed back in using full force, hitting Stiles prostate immediately. Jackson's thrusts, once slow and hard quickly became fast and harsh as Jackson gripped Stiles hair and pulled, causing him to arch his back and begin to moan louder. "JACKSON! GOD...YES! OH! YES! AH!" Jackson slamming into the boy, leaned forward, latching his mouth to the boys neck, creating a mark. "Oh! JACKSON! I-I'm g-g-gonna c-cum! J-JACKSON!" Jackson moved his other hand that was not clutching the boys hair and moved it to Stiles 5" dick, jerking him off as he fucked him harder.

"AH! OH! OH! AHH!" Stiles came with a loud moan emitting from his mouth and his cum landing all over the desk. Stiles ass clenched down on Jackson's cock causing him cum into the brunette's ass. Breathing heavily, Jackson pulled out gently and pulled up his pants, zipping himself before helping Stiles with his. "Uhh...Jackson." Jackson hummed in reply as he pulled up Stiles pants. "What about the desk?" Jackson shrugged and kissed the mark he left on Stiles neck before replying, "Leave it. Worry about it later. Lunch is almost over. Let's go." Jackson finished doing the boy's in front of him clothing and grabbed his hand, dragging him to door and unlocking it before turning to give him hard kiss before exiting. Stiles smirked and walked not a second later going in the opposite way of Jackson.

As he was walking, he could feel the cum seeping out of his hole. Stiles remembered how hard Jackson fucked him today, being so caught up in his own little flashback, did not notice anybody until he knocked into someone. He looked up to apologize but a voice spoke before him. "Why do you smell of cum, sweat, sex and Jackson?" His eyes meeting the eyes of one of the twins. "I think the answer to that is that Jackson fucked him Aiden." Another voice came up from behind and his eyes widened. 


	3. Chap 3 : Aiden Ethan

**Chapter 2 - Aiden & Ethan**

Stiles looked back and forth between the two identical boys. One being straight and the other with a thing for Danny, his friend. Aiden smirked and walked closer to Stiles, backing him into the lockers. The cornered boy moved his head left to right, searching for an escape but came up short as remembering that the dick in front of him was a werewolf who just smelt sex and cum radiating off his body and probably already heard from many whispers and gossip girls that Stiles, would most likely fuck them sooner or later. He knew he was correct once Aiden began to speak.

"You know, having enhanced hearing helps. A lot. Once we stepped into this school, we could hears whispers from every direction saying things like, 'Stiles is so going to fuck them.' and 'Freshmeat for Stiles'." Aiden cocked his head to the right as his eyes travelled up and down my body before continuing. "And we kept on wondering, 'What is a Stiles?!', and then you walked through the door for first period, smelling of sex, strawberries and Danny's scent." Aiden smirked and moved a bit to the left as Ethan stepped forward and finished off for his twin. "Once we saw you, we knew that we just had to have you wiethering beneath us." Ethan brought his finger towards my face and trailed it down my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

His finger stopped at my bottom lip. As did his eyes. I let out a shuddered breath as Aiden did the same. My heart beat rising, I'm pretty sure, they could hear it pounding away.

In a moment of lust, which happens alot, I wrapped my hand on the nape of Aiden's neck, crushing our lips together in a bruising pace. I gasped as I felt another set of lips on my neck, using my open mouth during the lustful kiss to his own advantage, Aiden slipped his tongue into my willing mouth, dominating my mouth completely. I groaned as Ethan wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pushed his clothed cock into my ass. Aiden trailed his hands to my head and gripped my hair, tugging my head away causing me to groan in frustation. The twin in front of me just smirked and bent his lips towards my neck and , like many others had done, began to create a love bite on my neck where people would be able to see it clearly.

I whimpered as Aiden's hand moved to my shoulder and dug his claws into my skin drawing a bit of blood. His hand pushed me down onto my knees, looking at me as I sat on my knees in front of them with wide eyes like a proper little slut. They both smirked and took out their cocks before slapping my face with their dicks. My mouth automatically widened for long hard cocks to enter my mouth. Their smirks did not falter a bit as Ethan took my head first, guiding my opened mouth onto his cock.

I hum in delight around his cock as he immediately begins to lower my head, not stopping until my nose is buried in his pubes. My tongue flicking across the vein beneath the pale cock. I hear him moan before dragging my head back and forth in a fluid motion. I feel another cock slapping my cheek causing my mouth to automatically switich cocks. I look up at the twin's faces as I got face-fucked by Aiden. They smirked down at me and I took my mouth away from his cock.

"He looks so pretty on his knees, doesn't he Ethan?" Aiden hummed as he slipped his cock back into my mouth before rocking my head back and forth. Ethan just nodded grabbed my hand to jack him off. "Hmm...want to see him swallow our cum." They both laugh breathlessly and then Aiden groaned as I flickered my tongue across the slit of his cock.

Aiden pulsed in mouth before holding my head at the base of his cock. Controlling my breathing, I used to flicker across the vein on the underside of his and tightened his hold on Ethan's dick jerking him off faster. Aiden muttered, 'fuck' before cumming down Stiles' throat. Stiles pulled off lightly and licked the cum off Aiden's dick.

Moving to the other twin's cock I quickly mouthed the head, sucking and licking before cumming on my tongue. Squeezing on his cock to make sure it was all gone, I looked into their eyes as swallowed Ethan's load. Aiden rasied me again slammed his mouth onto mine.

*Bell Rings.*

I gasp and push the twins away with wide eyes. "I have to, um...get to class? Yeah, yeah. Bye." I had stuttered and ran away to Mr. Harris' classroom before remembering that every single fucking werewolf in school have this class as well. Fuckin awesome.

I sighed knowing that I should might as well get inside, I slip into my seat passing Scott, Issac, Boyd & Erica who I'm pretty sure can smell Jackson, sweat, sex, cum, the twins & my desire. I know this because as I walked pass, their eyes noticibly had gotten darker as the pupils within their eyes began to widen. Scott smirked at me, Issac winked, Erica had given me a clear look that said, 'You're fucking me after school.', while Boyd had, 'I'm going to fuck you while you're fucking my girlfriend.', seeing those looks given to me, I smiled and licked my lips before mouthing, 'Turn around'.


End file.
